clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Cave Mine
The Cave Mine was an underground cavern in Club Penguin, where miners could dig for treasure. Initially discovered during the Cave Expedition, this cavern was opened up after a rockslide revealed the entrance. Penguins later set up mining equipment, and since then, it was a place to dig for coins. The mine was very dark, and a snowball-powered generator was used to illuminate the cavern. History On January 8, 2010, a rockslide occurred at the Mine for an unknown reason. A week later, this was reported in the Club Penguin Times, where construction workers, including Rory, started to dig it up. Another week later, a hole was dug through the wall, revealing the Cave Mine, and the Cave Expedition started. Once the expedition ended, the Cave Mine was closed for safety concerns, due to construction workers thinking the tunnel into the cave would not be able to support so much traffic. On March 4, 2010, it was announced in issue 229 of the Club Penguin Times that construction was being done so the caves could reopen. At the same time, puffles around the island started disappearing, including Yarr, Keeper of the Boiler Room, and the Keeper of the Stage. These events were connected, and a week later it was reported puffles were entering the caves. Construction was continued to not only reopen the caves, but rescue other puffles in the caves. A few days later, on March 15, 2010, the Cave Mine and the rest of the caves were reopened, with added support beams to make the tunnel safe. On November 7, 2013, after two weeks of tremors, caused by zombies at the Halloween Party, the Cave Mine collapsed. It was announced in issue 420 of the Club Penguin Times that efforts to excavate the cave were underway, but this was never mentioned again afterward. A week later, a nearby cavern with a similar function, the Gold Mine, opened. Dig for coins After the Cave Mine reopened in March 2010, players could use the Hard Hat, Miners Helmet, Red Construction Hat, or Snow Shovel to dig up coins, by performing their special dances. The maximum amount of coins that could be dug at once 100 coins. Pins Parties *During the Cave Expedition, there was nothing on the scaffolding by The Snowball Powered Generator 3000, and no support beam by the entrance. A boulder blocked the path to the Hidden Lake until players completed the Amethyst Pin, which could be obtained by collecting four pieces it from digging in the dirt in the room. *During Sensei's Water Scavenger Hunt, the Cave Mine was nearly flooded to the ceiling. Trivia *This room was one of eight rooms to be removed completely from Club Penguin, the other seven being the Sport Shop, the HQ, the Command Room, the VR Room, the Ninja Hideout, the Recycling Plant, and the Stage. Gallery Cave Mine.png|March 15, 2010 – November 7, 2013 Cave Expedition Cave Mine.png|During the Cave Expedition Sensei's Water Scavenger Hunt Cave Mine.png|During Sensei's Water Scavenger Hunt SWF *Cave Mine Geographic location Category:Places Category:2010 Category:The Underground